


Harry Potter and the Alluring Curse

by alkaloida



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Ginny Bashing, I have no idea what I'm doing right now, M/M, Not too extreme, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slow Build, cedric is not edward, correct timeline, might eventually go into the twilight series story, more tags as I go along, not harry/edward, these events happen before the twilight series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkaloida/pseuds/alkaloida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war of Hogwarts, Harry is finally at peace. Or is he? When he is told of sightings of Cedric Diggory, Harry wants to find out exactly what happened, and his curiosity leads him straight to drama with vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Best Friends and Breakups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harrypotteryaoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrypotteryaoi/gifts).



> So now begins a new story! I would not usually write a Harry Potter and Twilight crossover, but my friend requested me to write this fanfiction so here I am! Please enjoy and hopefully I got the characters right. Warning: Harry x Ginny, even though it’s very short-lived.

It was a peaceful day. The war had finally ended, and now Harry had no worries on his mind whatsoever. Now that Voldemort was gone and not terrorizing anymore innocent people, many of the year seven students decided to return to Hogwarts for another year. Harry didn’t really want to suffer another year of school, especially with NEWTS coming up, but Hermione convinced him and Ron they needed to complete school, so they reluctantly started their grueling eight year classes and graduation day was growing closer and closer. Harry felt that everyone was not necessarily completely happy, especially all the families with Death Eater relatives now at Azkaban, but everyone was finally at peace from Voldemort.

“...Harry, did you hear what I was saying?” 

Harry tore himself away from his own thoughts. “Sorry Hermione. I was lost in thought.”

“Oh Harry, I was just discussing our future careers! Since graduation is coming up so soon, have you decided what career you wanted yet?”

Ron cut in, “Harry wants to be an auror, just like he always wanted to become, of course! Right, mate?”

Harry took a moment to think about this. He always wanted to become an auror, but does he still want to after everything that happened to him? Especially after the gruesome war, Harry just wasn’t sure whether he wanted to be around so much violence and bloodshed constantly as his job.

“I’m not sure, actually…” Harry trailed off. “Hermione, Ron, what do you guys want to be?”

“I’m hoping I can play for a great Quidditch team! Maybe if I’m good enough I can even get into the Chudley Cannons.” Ron exclaimed. Turning to Hermione, he then asked her “Now Hermione, what do you want to do? With enough smarts like yours, you can probably get any job you ever wanted!”

Hermione blushed and thought for a moment before replying. 

“Hopefully I can obtain a high position in the Ministry. If I don’t achieve Minister of Magic, that’s fine, but I really want to change a few things in society.”  
Harry chuckled to himself. If anyone was going to become Minister in their generation, it’s definitely going to be Hermione. 

“First of all, I’m going to continue trying to spread Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, of course, but not just for house elves. I want to make sure all species get equal rights! House elves especially deserve more rights, especially considering how badly we’ve been treating them-” Hermione said, passionately waving her arms around.

“Come on Hermione, you know that house elves don’t actually want to be free, right?” Ron butted in.

“Actually, guys, I think I forgot something in the DADA classroom back there. You go on ahead, I’ll catch up to you as fast as I can.” Harry said quickly, sick of this constant argument between Hermione and Ron. Even though he believed Hermione was right, he didn’t want to take a side immediately since he knows that Ron would think he was choosing Hermione as a better friend than him. 

Harry walked briskly towards the classroom, navigating expertly through the corridors of Hogwarts. He actually did leave his notebook there last class, but he didn’t think it would be important enough for him to retrieve it exactly at this second until the argument between Hermione and Ron was starting again. 

Reaching near the classroom door, Harry thought he heard low murmurs. What could possibly be going on in the classroom? He was sure there were no classes going on at this second since they had dinner next. Harry decided to be cautious, just in case the people in the classroom were doing something important. He quietly creeped near the door, opened it a bit and risked a glance inside.

Harry was astonished. His girlfriend, no, his now definitely former girlfriend, was snogging someone. Was that Dean Thomas? He took a better look, just to make sure. It was definitely Ginny with Dean. 

He was repulsed, and slowly started to become more furious by the second. Why did Ginny always say that she loved him even though right now she clearly didn’t mean any of it? Harry loved her, or at least he thought he did. He decided that he would be civil about this. Getting mad would only make things worse, and Harry didn’t want too much drama. 

“Ahem.” Harry strided into the room and cleared his throat.

The couple quickly sprang apart. They first looked confused when they didn’t realize who the intruder was, before growing pale and adopting identical looks of horror when they realized that the intruder was Harry. 

“Harry, please don’t be mad at Ginny, it was all my fault, you can blame me, I was the one who seduced her I swear-” Dean started before getting interrupted by Ginny. 

“No Dean, we’ll tell him the truth. I owe him that much at least. Harry, I’m sorry you had to see us like this in these circumstances, and I swear we were going to tell you eventually, but we just…” Ginny trailed off.

“No, no, it’s fine. Continue with what you were doing. I’m only here to retrieve my notebook, but I do wish you would warn me about such things ahead of time.” Harry replied as he walked over to snatch his notebook and quickly fled the classroom.

Now suddenly everything just has to come crashing down. Harry sighed. Now what to do? There was definitely no hope of ever reviving that relationship again. Harry started wandering around aimlessly, gripping his notebook ever so tightly as he thought about what he would do next. He considered giving Ginny a second chance, but then he firmly told himself no. During the time they were dating, Harry liked her well enough, but he really didn’t feel love the way Ron and Hermione seemed to feel. Honestly, Harry’s relationship with Ginny was only a few steps up from that huge disaster with Cho Chang. Plus, she seemed to be pretty cozy with Dean, and they didn’t seem like they would break up any time soon. 

He could go to the Great Hall for dinner, but he really didn’t want to explain to Ron about Ginny. Ron would only get furious, and Harry wasn’t sure who exactly he’d be furious with, him or Ginny. Besides, Harry didn’t want to see red hair and freckles and be reminded of Ginny again. Suddenly, Harry’s stomach growled, and he was reminded of the pitiful lunch he had sacrificed in order to add in more Quidditch practices. Since he was hungry, he decided to go to the kitchens for dinner instead. 

He started walking over to the kitchens when he heard a familiar voice. He craned his head and realized that it was one of his best friends.

“Ugh, why is Ron so infuriating? Why can’t he just listen to me for once?” Hermione muttered under her breath.

“Hermione? What happened?” Harry asked. He assumed that they would just argue for a while, and then forgive each other. “I guess everyone’s just having a bad day today then…” 

“Harry? Are you okay? Never mind about me, you seem to be under a lot of stress right now.”  Hermione anxiously asked. 

“I’m fine, but there’s just this one thing that’s bothering me.”

“What is it?” Hermione prodded.

“Well, when I was retrieving my bag from the DADA classroom, I saw Ginny… snogging Dean.”

Hermione’s face fell. “Are you sure it was Ginny? I’m sure Ginny would never do something like that to you, Harry…”

“Of course I’m sure,” Harry snapped. “I would know her anywhere, Hermione.”

Harry was silent for a few moments before beginning to speak again.

“Hermione, honestly I don’t think I can get together with her again. You should’ve seen them! The way they were snogging it seemed like they were basically married already.” Harry scoffed.

“Oh Harry, I’m sorry.” Hermione seemed to be genuinely concerned, and Harry was glad he had such great friends.

“Never mind about all of that, what are you doing here instead of the Great Hall?” Harry asked, curious about what happened. 

“Well,” Hermione said slowly, “Ron decided to start mocking me for always talking about house elf rights. I already understand that some house elves don’t want freedom, but we have to give them the choice of money for their efforts! Every person, no matter what their species is definitely needs a choice to say in the matter. I just don’t understand why Ron is so narrow minded.”

Harry really didn’t know how to help Hermione, but he did know something that might make her feel better. 

“I’m not sure exactly how to help, but would you like to go to the kitchens with me for some dinner?” Harry asked tentatively.

Hermione looked at him in surprise. “Oh yeah, I guess I shouldn’t go to the Great Hall now in case I run into him again. I might’ve tried to hex him if I did.” 

They made their way to the kitchens. A delicious aroma emanated from behind the door and Harry felt his stomach grumble. Harry tickled the pear and let themselves in. When Harry walked in the door, several house elves came over to meet them.

“Would Mr. Potter and Miss Granger like to eat something?” a house elf asked earnestly.

“Urm.. Could I please get some of that treacle tart?” Harry said the first thing that came to mind.

“Harry!” Hermione scolded. “You know that eating only dessert for dinner is bad for your health!”

“Yeah I know,” Harry said sheepishly. “I guess I’ll have some chicken maybe? And maybe a glass of pumpkin juice. Oh and please don’t forget the treacle tart!”

The house elf bowed and walked away. Harry realized that Hermione didn’t order anything.

“Hey, Hermione, are you still against house elves making food for us to eat?” Harry asked anxiously, not wanting to offend her while also being concerned for her health.

“Don’t be silly Harry, I’ve gotten over that a while ago. If I starve myself, who will help house elves obtain more rights? I’m just trying to decide on what to get.”

Harry shrugged, as a house elf walked over with his food. He dug in, noticing how wonderful the meals at Hogwarts were as they usually were. His treacle tart especially seemed incredibly enticing, with a fresh lemony aroma emanating from the dessert. 

“Can I please get a sweet potato? Somehow I’m really craving them right now.” 

“Wait Hermione, so I can’t only have dessert for dinner while you get to only have a sweet potato?” Harry complained in a joking manner, grinning.

“Harry, the difference is that sweet potatoes are so much more healthy for you than treacle tarts are.” Hermione admonished.

Even when Hermione was upset, she still always found time to educate him on different various topics. That aspect of Hermione never changed. Harry was about to reply when he heard the door open behind him. He quickly swung around, hand on his wand, ready to defend himself if needed. 

  
  
  



	2. Surprise!

When Harry noticed who the person that entered the kitchens was, he let down his guard again in a sigh of relief.

“Mr. Potter, I need to borrow you for a moment. Miss Granger, if you’d please wait here for a while I talk to Mr. Potter?” Professor McGonagall said briskly.

“Of course, headmistress.” Hermione smiled politely. “Harry, I’m going to head to the library to do some research. I’ll see you later in the common room!”

Harry laughed to himself. Hermione was Hermione, no matter what happens. He was glad that at least one thing stayed constant. 

McGonagall led Harry around the school very quickly, and he was surprised when they ended at her office.

“Professor, why did we need to come to your office to talk? Couldn’t you have just asked me whatever you wanted to ask me back in the kitchens?”

“Mr. Potter, this is a conversation of utmost secrecy. I would not want any other of the students to hear of what I’m going to say to you.”

Harry stared at her. “Professor, what is this thing you’re being so secretive about?”

McGonagall paused for a moment before responding. “Harry, there have been sightings of Cedric Diggory.”

Harry sat upright. What? Sightings of Cedric? Harry felt slightly woozy as he remembered that terrible night, when Cedric became a victim of Voldemort’s just because he decided that they should both grab the trophy at the same time. 

“I’m sorry, what do you mean?” Harry asked, wondering if it was possible that McGonagall had gone mad suddenly. That could be the only explanation! Cedric couldn’t possibly be alive, can he?

“Apparently a few wizards reported sightings of him in a small town in Alaska called Denali. Since you have unfortunately witnessed his death, the Ministry thought it would be wise to ask you whether you wanted to investigate him yourself before they send in aurors.”

“They want me to investigate?” Harry asked, incredulous. “Me, who practically led him to his demise?”

“Harry!” Professor McGonagall said sharply. “Don’t blame yourself for his death. There’s nothing you could’ve done. None of us would’ve ever suspected Barty Crouch using the Polyjuice potion.” McGonagall paused. “Harry, I understand if you don’t want to go investigate. This is your choice, and if you don’t want to go, no one will blame you for it.”

Harry’s mind was whirling. He admitted that he was definitely curious at what exactly was the cause these strange sightings. And anyways, what was the harm in just going there to take a look? Maybe Cedric really was alive, though what would he be doing in Alaska? First of all, Harry had never heard of this city, and why would he be in America of all places? 

“Would you like some more time to consider it, or do you have your answer now?” McGonagall’s voice broke Harry out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah, I’ve made my decision. I want to go investigate.” Harry decided. “Can you tell me more about these so-called sightings though?”

“At first I was highly skeptical of these seemingly silly claims, but after looking at the photos of this person, he really looked quite identical to Cedric.” McGonagall took out a few photos from her desk and handed it to Harry. 

Harry looked at the black and white first photo with curiosity, wondering why these were clearly muggle. His mouth fell open as he saw the person depicted in the photograph. Unmistakably, the person in the photo was definitely Cedric Diggory. If he wasn't Cedric, then he may as well be his long lost twin brother. However, Harry noticed that something was off about the photo. Cedric looked somehow different from how Harry remembered him, but Harry couldn’t pinpoint exactly what made him think he looked different. He rifled through the other photos, noticing that all of them were in black and white. How weird!

“Professor McGonagall, Cedric somehow looks different to me, do you know the reason why? Also, why are all of these photographs and in black and white?” Harry asked, perplexed.

“This may come as a shock to you, but the reason why the Ministry decided to investigate this thoroughly was because these photos were taken in 1936, a full forty-one years before he was born.”

“What? How is that possible? Maybe this isn’t Cedric after all.” Harry pondered, even more confused now.

“So far the Ministry has theories on about how he could’ve possibly used a Time Turner, but it’s frankly a ridiculous theory, considering how many turns he would’ve had to turn it, and how impossible it is to travel back before his birth.” McGonagall frowned at this and continued on. 

“Another theory that they have, which I believe to be even more ridiculous, is that Cedric was somehow immortal in some way, obliviated his ‘parents,’de-aged himself, and started aging again before attending Hogwarts.”

Harry had to agree. Both of these theories are definitely impossible. 

“Professor? Will I be going to Denali then to investigate? Also, when will I go?” He asked.

“Yes, if you agree to go on this expedition you will indeed be heading to America, preferably tomorrow morning.”

Harry blinked. He didn’t realize it would be so soon!

“Professor, will there be anyone accompanying me on this journey?”

“You may bring a friend, or the Ministry can send an auror to help your investigation.”

“I would like to ask Hermione to accompany me.” Harry decided that Hermione would be the perfect friend to bring. He would usually bring Ron, but then he still didn’t know how Ron would react to his break up with Ginny. Plus, two headstrong people probably wouldn’t be the best choice. Yes, it would be better to bring someone who plans things ahead of time to help lead the investigation.

“Very well. Please remember to pack warm clothes. I’ve heard that Denali is an extremely cold place and doesn’t have much sunshine at all, so I would suggest bringing warmer clothes.”

“Thanks for the advice professor! I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Good night Mr. Potter. I wish you good luck on your expedition.”

When Harry reached the door, he paused and turned back to face McGonagall.

“Professor.. Do you think that the person in the photo really could be Cedric?”

“At this point I cannot tell, but I believe the possibility to be there, no matter how slim it may be.”

Harry pondered her statement for a moment. “Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me.” 

McGonagall dipped her head in acknowledgement. “Now, be sure to get some rest! You’ve got a long journey ahead of you tomorrow.”

As Harry exited McGonagall’s office, he felt a slight glimmer of hope rise in him. What if those outrageous theories were actually true? Could Cedric really be alive? What if he faked his own death? What if? Harry shook his head and continued on his journey to the Commons room. He would find the answers to his questions in due time, hopefully.

When he reached the Gryffindor Commons room, he murmured the password and was grateful that the Fat Lady was still awake to grant him entry. As he slipped through the portrait, he noticed that Ron was the only person remaining in the room. 

“Hey Ron, how was dinner?” Harry asked, hoping that Ron didn’t hear about what happened with Ginny yet. However, Ron didn’t take the bait to talk about food, unfortunately. Ron almost seemed to be angry, which made Harry uneasy. Did he do something to Ron that he wasn’t aware of?

“So Harry, why’d you do it?”

“Do what?” Harry was confused. He didn’t think he did anything worthy of Ron getting this upset with him. There was the thing with Ginny, but that really wasn’t his fault. 

“Don’t play dumb, Potter! You know what happened.” Ron spit out.

“I’m sorry Ron, but I really don’t.” Harry was genuinely completely confused. What in Merlin’s name was Ron talking about? Harry was stunned at how vehement Ron was being. The way he called him Potter was almost similar to Malfoy. 

“I heard you broke my sister’s heart today! I tried to find you during dinner, but you didn’t even show up. Scared of facing the consequences, huh? Acting like a real coward here, are we? I’d even go as far to say I see some similarities between you and Malfoy!” Ron taunted.

“What? I didn’t break Ginny’s heart. In fact, it was basically the other way around!” Harry desperately tried to tell him the truth, but it was obvious that Ron wouldn’t have any of it.

“Yeah right! I don’t believe that at all. Ginny was sobbing when she walked to dinner. What kind of a friend are you to make someone so sweet and innocent cry?”

Harry was at a loss at what to say. “What? Ginny was crying?” 

Ron appeared not to hear him and continued on with his tirade.

“My sister wouldn’t fake those tears! You know, I’m grateful for Dean helping her through this rough period. He’s a much better boyfriend then you’ve probably ever been!”

Harry winced. Ouch.

“Potter, you’re a bastard, you know that? I can’t believe I’ve never realized your true intentions.”

“Ron, just let me tell you the truth-”

“Don’t you go crawling back to Ginny, you hear me? If you do, I’ll hurt you far more than you’ve hurt Ginny!”

“I really don’t think-”

“I’ve already moved all your stuff here. Don’t you dare set foot near our room with my friends. I already told them about what you did. Everyone hates you now! In fact, why don’t you go move in with the Slytherins? I’m sure they’ll welcome a backstabber!”

With that, Ron glared at him one last time before scoffing and trouncing up the stairs, leaving a very morose Harry staring at his belongings. Now, not only did he lose his girlfriend, he pretty much lost one of his best friends too! Harry sighed. Well, at least that solved his problem of getting his stuff downstairs anyways. He sat down in a nearby chair, wondering what he would do next when Hermione bounced through the portrait door.

“Harry, I’ve heard the news! I ran into Professor McGonagall on my way from the library to here, and she told me everything about the Cedric sightings..” Hermione trailed off, looking at Harry’s belongings on the floor. “What happened here?”

“Ron happened. Apparently now I was the one who broke Ginny’s heart.”

“What a terrible rumor!” Hermione said indignantly. “Why did Ron believe them, whoever who spread these atrocious rumors?”

“I’m pretty sure Ginny herself told him.” Harry said grimly. “Apparently she was crying throughout dinner, heartbroken.”

“Crying? But you didn’t do anything wrong to her!”

“Anyways, it doesn’t even matter much anymore. I’ll be leaving them soon enough. Hopefully by the time I get back the drama will even down.”

“I really hope so,” Hermione said. “But I was so sure that Ginny would never do such a thing! I guess I just didn’t know her true nature before now.. Hey Harry? Should we get to packing now?” 

Harry guessed that Hermione was trying to distract him from the events that happened just now, and was grateful.

“Yeah, let’s do that.” 

“Good night Harry.”

“And a good night to you too!”

Harry watched Hermione walk up the stairs and sighed. Now he was going to have a long night packing his stuff and getting ready for the trip. At least that’s one actually good thing to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now the updates will probably be kinda irregular since I'm dishing them out as soon as I finish them lol, but maybe as the story goes along I may create a more consistent schedule!


	3. A Bloody Surprise

“Harry, have you finished packing everything?” Hermione asked nervously. “This trip might take a couple days, or even months, or years! We need to be prepared for everything possible. Oh! I should bring all my books, who knows what we might need? And I also need to catch up on my studies while I’m there, so I need potions materials-”

“Hermione, it'll be fine,” Harry interrupted,  perplexed at her actions. “I don't think you'll need all those books for this investigation.”

“Oh but I do, Harry! I have to be ready for everything!” Hermione exclaimed. “I'll be right back, I just forgot a few things. You can go ahead without me, I'll meet you by Professor McGonagall’s office.” 

With that she dashed up the stairs to her room, obviously in a hurry. Harry shrugged. All he decided to bring were warm clothes, his wand, and his trusty invisibility cloak. He stood up and picked up his trunk in preparation for leaving, glancing once again at the Commons room wistfully. He made his way to the door before hearing footsteps behind him. He whirled around, expecting Hermione to be there. Instead, he found himself looking at Ginny. 

“Hello Ginny. What do you want?” He asked, dreading this conversation already.

“Let me make this clear. I want to make a deal with you,” said Ginny sweetly.

“Let's hear it then.”

“Become my boyfriend again-”

“No.”

“Don't interrupt me! Anyways, become my boyfriend again, and I'll clear up these icky rumors surrounding our break up.” Ginny looked at him expectantly, clearly thinking that he would agree. “Honey, I know you still love me. But I like Dean and he likes me too. So how about we have an arrangement? We get married, I keep Dean and get the Potter money. You, on the other hand, get to be free of every rumor! Sound good?” 

Harry was disgusted. He can't believe he never realized that Ginny was actually like this. She cheated on him and had the gall to try to manipulate him? At that moment Harry completely lost all his love for her. 

“Thanks for the offer.” 

Ginny brightened up. “Oh good! Now, I have it all planned out-”

“But!” Harry said quickly, continuing on and interrupting her. “I have to give you a big no in response once again. Ginny,  _ honey _ , you don't seem to have realized it yet but I no longer love you! Spread those rumors all you want. I don't care. I've been getting bad publicity for most of my years at Hogwarts. Anyways, this way I'll be able to discern the difference from my friends and enemies.” 

“Harry.” Ginny said quietly, who seemed to be getting more angry by the second. “This is a good offer. If you don't take it, I can and will ruin your life.”

Harry laughed. “I don't care. You and I are done. I'll never subject me to that torture you call a ‘good’ offer. Anyways, I'll be leaving now. Hopefully I won't see you again in a long time!” He strided to the portrait, swung it open and slammed it, hearing Ginny faintly yelling “I hope you have a good time in Slytherin because only they will accept you after I’m done!” 

Harry was sad to finally find out Ginny’s true intentions. All she wanted was his money anyways! Harry felt disgusted although he grudgingly respected how she manipulated him for so many months. Harry shuddered. If he didn’t see Ginny and Dean together he never would’ve found out Ginny’s plans and he might’ve even married her! How horrifying. Ignorance is not bliss, Harry decided.

Harry shook his head. Now was not the time to think about such things. He had an investigation to go to! He hastily apologized to the Fat Lady for slamming her portrait and walked off to McGonagall’s office. He admitted that he was really curious about Cedric and pushed his thoughts about Ginny and Ron to the back of his mind. 

McGonagall greeted him with a small smile. “Mr. Potter, are you ready for this journey? It’s not too late to change your mind, you know.”

“Yes,” said Harry, his voice steady. He wasn’t going to change his mind now.

“That’s good to hear. You will be taking a portkey to Denali. Don’t worry, this portkey is perfectly safe and will not bring you to danger.” McGonagall paused for a moment. “Would you like to go say goodbye to your friends before going? Of course, this investigation should not take long, but if you would wish to tell them about the journey you may.”

“Professor, I would rather not.” Harry decided. As McGonagall just said herself, the journey won’t take long at all. Besides, Harry wasn’t sure how many people believed in the rumors that Ginny was spreading, and didn’t want to find out at this moment. 

He barely finished his sentence when Hermione burst in the room. “Professor! Am I late? Oh I’m so sorry, I’ve been just deciding which books I wanted to take with me since there wasn’t enough room to fit them all in my trunk-”

“Miss Granger, you aren’t late at all, there is no need to worry.” McGonagall interrupted. “Now, are you two ready to portkey out to Denali?”

The two voiced their confirmation, and holding onto his trunk with a firm grip, Harry silently watched Hermione as they grabbed onto the portkey at the same time. 

Harry landed rather ungracefully and was annoyed to see that Hermione managed the journey without falling. Harry noticed the extremely cold weather as a gust of wind blew by them. He shivered as he stood up, trying to brush off the snow from his jacket as he glanced towards the nearby trees. “McGonagall really wasn’t kidding, huh?” Harry called out to Hermione, grimacing as he was almost blown away by the wind. “We should probably go look for the closest civilization!”

Hermione tried to speak and settled for nodding in confirmation when her words were lost in the roaring of the wind. She seemed to remember something and she quickly took out her wand and cast a few spells. Harry immediately felt a lot warmer and looked at Hermione curiously. 

“ _ Magic _ ,” she slowly mouthed out. Harry grinned. Of course Hermione had a spell for cold weather. Harry really envied how she always had a good spell to use for every single occasion. They silently walked along in the forest. Harry wondered where the nearest town was, and cursed at how ill-prepared he was for this journey due to the fiasco with Ginny and Ron. He can’t believe he didn’t even ask McGonagall for the location that they portkeyed to. 

Hermione tensed. Harry froze and looked towards Hermione with a questioning glance. She motioned towards the right, and Harry strained to listen for the cause of Hermione’s nervousness. He heard some kind of movement, as if there was some kind of large animal hunting out in the trees. His heartbeat quickened. He glanced at Hermione for a second before deciding to go investigate the noise.

Harry quickly stalked into the forest, careful to make as little noise as he could, with Hermione right behind him. His breath hitched as he saw the cause of his worries. There, the hunter was not a wild animal, but a person. Harry stared at the blonde woman with fangs sinking into a large caribou. Hermione gasped and Harry was broken out of his trance. He quickly took out his wand and pointed it at the woman as she gingerly put down the caribou and stood up.

“Stupe-” Harry began, before he was knocked out and fell unconscious. 

“Tanya, are you back from hunting?” Harry drowsily thought he heard a male voice speak. He guessed the blonde was named Tanya then, probably. “Wait, why are you carrying two humans?”

“I wasn’t careful enough, Edward! I don’t know where they came from, but I was just hunting out in the woods as usual when their scents suddenly appeared. It was as if they teleported, but I know that isn’t possible. What should we do with these two?”

“Are they hurt? Did you hurt them? Maybe we should let Carlisle check on them-”

“I just knocked them unconscious.” Tanya retorted. “Are you kidding me? They know our secret! We have to get rid of them in some way!”

“No,” the male voice replied. “Even though they may have seen you hunt, we can still probably convince them that they were just seeing things. Don’t worry about it Tanya, let’s just hand them to Carlisle and wait until they wake up to decide what to do.”

Tanya sighed. “Okay, I guess I’ll listen to you for now. But if they seem that they want to go out and tell everyone our secret, then I won’t hesitate to end their lives.”

With that, Harry suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head and fell unconscious once again. 

He woke up with a nasty headache and his heart pounding. Harry struggled to sit up, and his eyes met golden ones of a male person, probably in his early twenties.

“Are you alright? Tanya, one of my family members, found you and your friend unconscious in the forest, so she brought you here since I’m a doctor.” He smiled, the lie slipping out easily. Harry figured that their “family” would probably experience lying about their special condition. He struggled to remember more about vampires, and cursed silently when nothing came to mind. He didn’t particularly remember much about learning about them at all in school.

“I feel fine,” Harry lied, just as more throbbing pain wracked his head and his hand unconsciously moved up to where his scar was. Even though Voldemort was obviously long gone, sometimes Harry still panicked and thought his headaches might be because of their past link.

“I don’t think you’re quite fine. Do you need some medicine? Luckily I have some here-”

“Thank you, but I have medicine of my own. Could I please have my trunk?” Harry interrupted. Thankfully he remembered to bring some headache potions. 

The doctor called out to someone in another room. “Edward! Could you bring out guest his trunk please?”

When Edward walked into the room, Harry gaped at his features. This man looked exactly like Cedric Diggory, except he hadn’t aged a bit since Harry’s fourth year. 

“Cedric..I-is that you?” Harry whispered, almost visibly shaking with apprehension.

“I’m sorry, who?” Cedric-no, Edward spoke smoothly, showing no recognition at the name Cedric whatsoever. 

“Sorry, I just..” Harry started, then stopped again before continuing, “You just really remind me of a friend of mine that passed away a few years ago.”

“I’m sorry for your loss, but I am not your friend Cedric,” Edward said, with inhumane elegance that Harry was immediately suspicious of. Is everybody here a vampire? Why didn’t McGonagall warn him beforehand? Or did she not know about the situation either?

“I’m sorry for asking you this, but are you all vampires?” Harry blurted out. Edward and the doctor stared at him in shock. Harry felt someone try to probe into his mind, and quickly used his occlumency to push the person away, causing Edward to stagger backwards and stare at him once again and in even bigger shock. Harry decided to try to learn occlumency again after the war since it was good to know, and was pleased to find out that it also worked against vampires as well. 

“Sorry, but I really don’t like it when people try to pry into my mind,” Harry apologized. “Oh, was it rude to ask about your species? I don’t know much about vampires in general, so if I offended you and guessed the wrong species I’m sorry.”

The doctor and Edward exchanged glances before the doctor cautiously began to speak again. “We’re not offended, but how did you know that we were vampires?”

Oh. Harry admonished himself. Of course ordinary muggles wouldn’t know about the supernatural beasts! He practically just announced that he knew about supernatural beings. Since he was already in this deep, Harry decided to just tell them the truth.

“I’m a wizard,” Harry admitted.

“You’re a what?” Edward asked, incredulous.

“Oh, I’m guessing you don’t know much about our people then?” Harry asked sheepishly, before suddenly remembering about Hermione. “Wait. Where’s my friend, the person that was with me before we fell unconscious?”

“She’s in another room, still sleeping. She’s perfectly safe and suffered no injuries, don’t worry about it.” The doctor reassured him. 

“Okay, that’s good to hear.” Harry took a deep breath. “I guess I should introduce myself, shouldn’t I? My name is Harry Potter, and I go to a school called Hogwarts for lessons on magic.”

“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions are always welcome! I haven't completely worked out the entire plot yet, so I'm just completely making up the story as I go. Feel free to comment on what direction you want the story to go into!


	4. Vegetarian Vampires??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating sooner! I'll try to get in updates more frequently. This particular chapter has been sort of a writer's block for me, and is rather short, but I hope you guys will enjoy it!

“I’m guessing you have questions for me then.” Harry said, bracing himself for a barrage of questions. 

“Yes, I’m sure Edward and I are very curious as to what exactly a ‘wizard’ is and how exactly you came to find out about our particular species, but seeing as you just woke up to a strange new place, we’ll give you some time before we interrogate you.” The doctor replied. 

Harry sighed in relief. He didn’t expect them to be so nice to strangers, especially considering how much information he was withholding as of now. He watched as Edward glared at the doctor for a while. The doctor stared calmly back and shook his head, seemingly having a mental conversation with Edward. Edward sighed, having lost the battle, and stalked off into another room.

Edward looked so much like Cedric that Harry was still suspicious and clung to the hope that he might be actually Cedric. Even though Harry knew the chance was slim, he decided he would stick around for a while to investigate. Hopefully the vampires would still let them stay even if they were humans. Maybe they would be fascinating enough to the vampires that they wouldn’t want them to leave. Harry could only hope. 

The doctor turned to him and smiled politely. “Would you like to be introduced to my family?”

Harry hesitated a little bit, before smiling back and answering. “Of course, I’d love to meet the rest of your family.”

“I’m Carlisle, by the way. Carlisle Cullen.” The doctor called back as he started walking out of the room. Harry immediately rose and followed him. Cullen. He didn't remember any wizarding families having that surname, so Carlisle’s family probably didn't have anything to do with the wizarding world at all.

“If you don’t mind me asking, did you have a friend that looked like Edward?” Carlisle asked him as they walked deeper into the house.

“Yeah, I did. I didn’t know him very well before his death, but I definitely considered Cedric as a friend.”

“Ah. Sorry if I offend you, but how old are you?”

Harry was confused. Why did Carlisle want to know his age? He shrugged. Well, it’s not like the information was a secret anyways.

“I’m eighteen years old.”

“Are you really eighteen?” Carlisle pressed. 

Harry was now even more confused. “Yes? I’m pretty sure, at least. Why do you ask?” 

“One last question, and then I’ll tell you the reason to this investigation. When did your friend die?”

“Near the end of fourth year, about three years ago.” Harry was starting to get more suspicious. Why was Carlisle so interested in Cedric? Was it because Harry gave such a huge reaction to seeing Edward for the first time? Harry decided that it was a valid enough reason. 

Carlisle looked visibly surprised. “Really? Then I believe that the similarity between Edward and your friend is merely a coincidence.”

“Okay. Can you tell me your reasoning?”

“Well, I know for sure that Edward was with me three years ago, and for even longer before that..”

“I guess Cedric really is gone then,” said Harry, disappointed. Then an idea popped into his head. “Wait. That still doesn’t rule out time travel. Isn’t it possible that Cedric somehow travelled back into the past and became Edward?”

“Perhaps.” The look Carlisle gave him was more indulgent than agreeing. “But I think it would be highly unlikely unless..” He paused. “Do wizards have some form of time travel?”

Harry hesitated to answer the question. He probably shouldn’t be telling muggles about time turners, especially considering that they were still strangers to him. 

Carlisle noticed his hesitance and smiled politely. “Maybe we’ll save that conversation for another time then. Sorry for asking about your age before, I was trying to determine if it was possible that you knew Edward before he became a vampire without the usage of time travel. Are you human? I was surprised when you deflected Edward’s ability, and I’m sure he was also just as surprised as me, if not more. Even other vampires aren’t able to stop him from reading their minds, and you seemed to deflect it so easily.”

“Ah, what I used is called Occlumency. It allows me to hide my intentions from a Legilimens, who is a person that practices mind reading, and therefore I can block them from entering my mind.” 

“Incredible..” Carlisle said in awe. “Mind reading and mind protection.. Can you do both? Is Occlumency a thing that only wizards can do? I know a fair amount of people that would dearly love to be able to counter Edward’s unique ability. What you did.. Is it a spell of some sort? Do you have many spells you can use? I noticed that you and your friend both had a wooden stick of some sort, is that a wand? Do you cast spells using your wand?” Carlisle suddenly stopped in his tirade. “Oh I’m so sorry! I told you I wouldn’t interrogate you, yet here I am, badgering you with questions. Please forgive me.”

“Oh, it’s fine, I don’t mind. I’ll do my best to try to answer all of your questions. First of all, I’m not quite sure whether non-magical people can perform Occlumency. Edward didn’t know any magic, I’m assuming, at least, and he’s a Legilimens, so I would think that the opposite is possible in vampires.” Harry said slowly, thinking carefully. “However, I really don’t know much about vampires, so this is all just speculation. Edward’s ability, is it common in vampires?”

“We don’t know any other vampires to have the same ability as Edward’s.” Carlisle answered back, frowning. “And we’ve never met anyone that could block his mind reading. Finding out that Occlumency is a skill that can be learned is more bad news than good news. If Occlumency becomes a common skill among vampires, then Edward’s skill would be rendered useless.”

“Yeah, that’s true. However, even among wizards, Occlumency is hard to learn and isn’t too common. Hopefully that’ll be the same case with vampires.” Even though Harry didn’t know Carlisle and Edward that well, he still was feeling some sympathy towards them. 

“Hopefully. Now, sorry again for asking you all those questions. If you don’t mind, maybe you could help teach us Occlumency to ward off Edward. We all want our privacy, and my family can’t really do that as of now when we’re living in fear of him.” Carlisle smiled.

Harry was startled, before realizing that Carlisle was making a joke. Of course Carlisle wasn’t afraid of Edward. They seemed to be very close together, from the small interactions Harry witnessed earlier. Maybe Edward was Carlisle’s son? Could vampires even have children? Harry supposed that he should ask Hermione about it later. Oh wait! Hermione! In the commotion, Harry accidentally forgot about his friend.

“I can definitely try to teach Occlumency to your family. By the way, can I go check on my friend?”

“Yes, of course. Sorry for not taking you to her directly, I must’ve forgotten after learning so many fascinating things about you.” Carlisle said. “Now, follow me, she’s in the room adjacent to yours.”

Harry stood still for a second, before speaking again. “Can I ask you a question, Carlisle?”

“Of course. You can ask as many questions as you’d like, considering how many I’ve asked you just now. What is it?”

“From what I remembered about vampires, I think I’ve heard that they usually have red eyes. Why did you and Edward have golden eyes?”

“That’s because we don’t drink the blood of humans.” Carlisle answered calmly.

“What? Really? Can you control your bloodthirst then? Or do you feed on something else?” Harry stopped as a thought suddenly came to mind. The vampire he had seen before was drinking blood from not a human, but from a caribou. “Do you, do you drink blood from animals?”

“Precisely!” Carlisle seemed surprised that Harry guessed the truth. “How did you know?”

“Well, I remember seeing the blonde vampire, drinking blood from a caribou, so I just guessed that might be the reason why you all have golden eyes.” Harry finished lamely, regretting that he didn’t bother to find out her name.

“It seems that your memory is pretty good then! Yes, Tanya, Edward and the rest of our family only drink blood from animals. I’d like to call ourselves vegetarian, even though that’s not really the case. This way, we don’t have to harm humans.”

Okay, Harry thought. Vegetarian vampires. He’s encountered weirder things in his life, but this was definitely one of the weirder things. 

“Now I feel more relieved, haha.” Harry grinned. “Sorry for stopping you. Let’s go see Hermione now.”

Harry walked into a room nearly identical to the room he was in before. Seeing Hermione, Harry immediately rushed over to the bedside and breathed a sigh of relief when he realized she seemed to be completely healthy. Tanya really tried her best not to harm them at all, even though she was probably really thirsty. Harry probably owed her an apology for disturbing her feeding and should also probably thank her for not letting harm come onto them. Harry nodded to Carlisle appreciatively  and slowly moved away from bed, not wanting to disturb Hermione in her rest. He silently walked back to Carlisle as they walked out of the room and deeper into the house. 

“Now, a word of warning about the rest of my family. They’re what I would consider.. Unique. Each of them have their own special ability, and are all pretty eclectic. Please don’t be afraid. They mean no harm, I promise.”

With this, Carlisle strided into another room. Harry took a deep breath. Well, time to meet more vegetarian vampires then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave a comment :)


	5. Meeting His Family?

Carlisle led Harry into a large room with extravagant furnishings covering every inch. Harry scanned the room, noticing a gigantic chandelier adorned with several crystals hanging from the ceiling. The walls and even the ceiling was covered beautiful patterns. Huge intricate paintings were hanging from the walls, enough to be worth millions. Harry noticed a huge piano in the corner of the room. He was surprised. Harry expected vampires to be living in dark, dreary places, but clearly he was wrong. Harry almost felt out of league with these glamorous people, even though he himself was the Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. They walked towards the middle of the room, where a few people were spread out elegantly on a few couches. 

The three women craned their heads to look up at Harry and Carlisle as they walked towards them. A young woman with short brown hair in a pixie cut suddenly grinned and bounced off the couch with alarming speed.

“Nice to meet you Harry! I’m Alice, and I’m sure we’ll be great friends! I saw it in the future,” she said, her voice twinkling. Harry was vaguely reminded of chiming bells, and felt more relaxed even though he still knew nothing about Alice. 

“Uh.” Harry was completely at a loss at what to reply with. He guessed that divination seemed to be Alice’s unique ability, and tried to give her a polite smile. She beamed back, making Harry feel vaguely uncomfortable. Carlisle cleared his throat.

“As you may have already guessed, Alice possesses the ability to see into the future. However, she sees many possible paths, and only sees a clear path when someone makes a final decision.” Carlisle explained to Harry.

Harry nods in understanding. Ah, that seems more feasible and less scary than what he originally thought her ability was. Knowing that vampires existed and had special supernatural powers was one thing. Believing that one of them might’ve had the power to see everything in the future is a scary thought indeed.

“Carlisle, are you sure you should be revealing our secrets to this stranger?” A blond woman, (Tanya, was it?), was frowning at Harry. “We don’t know much about him yet. Are you sure he’s trustworthy?”

“Tanya, it’s okay! Harry’s trustworthy, I know for certain now after meeting him.” Alice replied, faltering slightly when Tanya’s frown deepened. 

“I just don’t like having unnecessary people know of our existence-” Tanya murmured. 

“Sorry to interrupt you Tanya, but Harry already knew about vampires even before he met us.” Carlisle explained.

“What?” Tanya physically looked shocked. Harry was surprised. From the little he knew about vampires, he thought that they generally didn’t show any emotions. He guessed that finding out that seemingly mere humans knew about the existence of the supernatural is very daunting, even to vampires. 

Tanya directly faced Harry. “How did you know about us before?” She demanded. Without giving Harry much of a chance to react, she stood up, quickly ran in front of him and gripped his shoulders, her golden eyes fiery as she looked at him with malice. “Tell me!”

Harry reacted without thinking at his sense of danger. He quickly took out his wand from his pocket, glad that the vampires didn’t think to take it from him, and casted a quick but powerful Expelliarmus. The spell didn’t find a wand on her, so it just flung her back a few feet. On the ground now, she looked up at Harry with confusion, and was that anger?

Noticing that he definitely made a mistake, Harry cringed. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that! I thought I was in danger, so I just quickly casted a spell-”

“What did you do to me?” Tanya interrupted, her eyes wide. Harry noticed that by now she looked very panicked. “Do you have some sort of special power? Are you actually a vampire? But you seem to be human! How did you do that?”

“Tanya, it’s okay,” Another blond woman with some resemblance to Tanya quickly moved to comfort her. “If Carlisle and Alice both seem to trust this man, then let’s believe them. Everyone deserves a chance. Plus, he just woke up in a strange environment with strange new people. Let’s give him some time.” She gently pulled Tanya up from the floor and guided her away, giving a last lingering look at Harry’s wand before disappearing into another room.

Harry quickly looked at both of the remaining vampires to see their reactions. Both looked mostly resigned, as if they already knew that this would be the outcome. 

“Seems like the rest of my family’s out hunting right now, I guess you’ll have to meet them later. Hopefully they’ll react better than Tanya did.” Carlisle sighed. 

“I’m so sorry for almost hurting one of your family members-” Harry started to plead.

“Harry, it’s okay.” It was Alice that replied. “You just simply acted in self defense. If you didn’t do anything to stop Tanya, you might’ve gotten hurt. Vampires are lot more durable than humans. Tanya will be okay. Er, if you are a human, that is.”

“Yeah, I’m human.” Harry replied, feeling a little offended. Did he really seem so strange that even vampires thought that he was abnormal? “So, if you don’t mind me asking, can you tell me a little more about your family? How many people are there, and what are their special powers?”

“Technically we’re two families, actually,” Carlisle admitted. “We have the Cullen coven and the Denali coven. My coven, the Cullen coven, is just visiting the Denali right now. We’re in the process of deciding on a place to go live in next for a couple years right now. In my coven there’s Alice with her mate Jasper. Alice can see into the future, as you already know, and Jasper can sense and control emotions. There’s also Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, who you already met, and Esme.”

Harry was flooded with this barrage of names. “Uh, should I watch out for any of these people?”

“Watch out for Jasper and Rosalie,” said Alice bluntly. “They try their best, but sometimes Jasper has a hard time controlling his thirst, and Rosalie dislikes humans.”

“Ah, thanks for telling me,” Harry murmured, not at all relieved by this new information. Suddenly, a thought struck him. “Do all vampires have powers?”

“I don’t think so. All vampires have enhanced strength and senses, of course, but I know of a few that don’t have any abilities further than that.” Carlisle replied. 

Right as Harry was about to speak, the door slammed open. Harry immediately spun his head to see who it was. Hermione quickly ran inside the room and looked around frantically before spotting Harry.

“Harry, what are you doing? We have to get out of here as soon as possible!” Hermione sprinted to Harry, latched onto his arm and started dragging him towards the exit. Carlisle and Alice looked on bewilderedly.

“Hermione? It’s okay, we don’t need to leave right this second. Why are you in such a hurry?” Harry asked, confused. 

“Harry, I swear, if you didn’t notice already, these people are vampires!” Hermione hissed.

“Yeah, I did notice. So?”

Hermione paused in her steps. She let go of Harry suddenly, and he staggered back a few steps. 

“Harry. This means that they drink blood! From humans! Us!” Hermione cried out, keeping her eyes peeled on the two vampires that were still standing near the couches.

“We don’t actually drink human blood,” Alice called out easily to Hermione.

“Wait, what?” Now it was Hermione’s turn to be confused. “But then are you not vampires? I thought-”

“No, no, we are vampires. We drink blood from animals instead of people. We like to call ourselves vegetarian,” replied Alice, smiling.

“Vegetarian,” Hermione repeated. “Vegetarian vampires.” Hermione fell silent, and there was a lengthy silence in the room. Suddenly, she started laughing.

“What’s so funny, Hermione?” Harry was confused again. Ever since he arrived in Alaska, it seems like there’s just been a rollercoaster of non-stop events. 

“Of course we’d find vegetarian vampires instead of something more reasonable.” Hermione said, struggling to stop laughing. As her laughter died down, she turned to face Carlisle and Alice. “Sorry that I was being so rude, all I’ve learned about vampires was that they’re bloodthirsty monsters. I didn’t even know that you could survive off of animal blood only! How fascinating.”

“Yeah, only a few of us drink animal only. There are still so many vampires that drink human blood, so we are still mostly uncommon.” Carlisle replied.

“Is there some sort of way to determine which vampires are ‘vegetarian’ or not? I would imagine it to be helpful to determine who to be wary around.” Hermione asked, not able to stop herself from gathering more information.

“Yes, actually. All vegetarian vampires have golden eyes, while vampires who only drink human blood have red eyes. Unless they use color contacts, of course, but I wouldn’t imagine that to be very common.”

Hermione and Harry both nodded slowly. 

_ That would be really helpful to know in the future _ , Harry thought.

“Oh my, it’s starting to get a little late. What will you do next, Harry? If you want to, you can stay with our family for a while. We’d be happy to have you. Plus, I can learn more about wizards in general,” Carlisle mused. 

Harry was startled. He didn’t even start thinking about where they would be staying for the length of the mission. He can’t believe he forgot to ask McGonagall about it before when they were still at school. 

“Harry, this is our chance!” Hermione cried out. “I’ve never heard anything about these vegetarian vampires ever. Imagine if we could somehow change all the vampires to all become vegetarian! We can’t possibly return to school now. There’s too much to learn. It’ll be like a symbiotic relationship. They want to learn from us, and we want to learn from them. What do you say Harry? Let’s just stay for a little while longer.”

Hermione made a lot of sense. Harry decided that it couldn’t hurt to stay for a few more days. They were planning to live in Alaska for a while anyways. It would be nice to have a relatively safe place to stay.

“Sure,” Harry replied. “We are honored to be invited to stay with your families.”

When he heard a flurry of voices drift in from the corridor outside the room, Harry tensed, getting ready for another confrontation with the rest of Carlisle’s family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't updated in a long, long time! I haven't abandoned this story yet, haha. I'll try to start chugging out more chapters soon. Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to comment!


	6. Like Father Like Son

Harry was confused when the voices gradually drifted away from the room and then head upwards. None of the vampires actually entered the room that they were in right now. He glanced at Alice and Carlisle tentatively, gauging their reactions. Alice gave no response, while Carlisle looked slightly confused. Harry guessed that Alice probably already knew about this outcome ahead of time.

“Maybe they just wanted to let us take a rest and wanted to avoid drama?” Harry offered when nobody else gave an explanation. Hermione gave Harry a pointed glance, clearly disagreeing with him. When Harry returned the glance with a confused look, Hermione shook her head. She probably didn’t want to discuss what her thoughts about the vampires among other members of the family.

“Maybe,” Carlisle replied easily but didn’t seem to be convinced at all. He frowned a little, seeming to be in deep concentration before he shook his head slightly and gave a small smile to Harry and Hermione. “You can meet the rest of them tomorrow when you’re more well rested. As for your sleeping arrangements, there are a few guest rooms on the second floor of the house. You may choose any two of them, or one if you’d prefer.”

At first, Harry didn’t realize the implication, but when he finally registered the words, Harry blushed furiously and shook his head no. “T-two rooms are fine for us,” he managed to stutter out. “Hermione and I are just friends. Just like brother and sister. W-we’re not lovers or anything like that.” Harry felt an extreme need to explain his relationship with Hermione to Carlisle, although he wasn’t quite sure why. He turned his head to see Hermione’s reaction and was glad to see that he wasn’t the only one blushing as well. 

“Y-yeah, Harry and I are just friends. We definitely sleep in two separate rooms,” Hermione added.

Carlisle momentarily looked a bit embarrassed. “Ah, I’m sorry for insinuating that you two are more than friends. Allow me to apologize.”

“It’s fine,” Harry and Hermione both replied simultaneously. There was a slight pause.

“I could show you where the guest rooms are if you wanted.” Carlisle offered. “Or if you wanted to, you could also go find them yourselves.”

As Harry was about to reply, Hermione butted in, not giving anyone else a chance to talk. “We can look for them ourselves. There’s no need to worry about such small matters, I’m sure we can find them easily. We’ll just grab our stuff from the rooms we were in before. Goodnight, and thank you for your hospitality.”

Hermione grabbed Harry by the arm and started dragging him out the door. Harry looked back at Alice and Carlisle to utter out a weak goodbye before he was pulled into the corridor. 

“Did you want to tell me something before?” Harry asked as they walked further along. It seemed as though they were far enough from the vampires.

“I’ll tell you later,” Hermione replied. Huh. Maybe she wanted to say something really important to him that she didn’t want any chance of people overhearing them. Harry shrugged and gathered his belongings when they reached the rooms they were in before. They trudged up the stairs and started walking through the corridors to find their guest rooms. Surprisingly, the rooms were quite easy to find even though the house was so big. 

Harry was starting to miss Hogwarts. He missed how the stairs changed pathways as they were walking, he missed the talking portraits, he even kind of missed his so-called old friends that believed in the rumors. Did he miss Ginny? He pondered the question over for a few seconds and then answered it himself. No. He didn’t miss her at all, surprisingly, even though they just broke up. 

As they silently walked through the corridors to try to find the guest rooms, Harry noticed a presence behind him. He quickly spun around and took out his wand. Hermione did the same. Harry took a double take and Hermione suddenly gasped. 

“Cedric?” she whispered, inching slowly towards the person, who now Harry could see is Edward. 

“Sorry, but I am not Cedric,” Edward replied smoothly.

“Hermione, I know that he looks so much like Cedric, but trust me when I say this. Edward isn’t Cedric, I’m sure of it, no matter how much he looks like him.” Harry explained to Hermione. “Anyways Edward, did you have something you wanted to say to us?”

“I was just curious about who Cedric was. Do I really look so much like him?”

“Yes, you look exactly like him.” Hermione seemed to have recovered from the shock of seeing Edward and was digging through her pouch to look for something. Apparently, she finally found the thing she was looking for, and she took out an old wizarding picture of the five Triwizard Tournament champions. Harry was impressed. He had forgotten about that picture ages ago. He really didn’t even think through that they would need a picture of Cedric. Hermione was really prepared.

Hermione handed the picture over to Edward, who grabbed it and started staring at it. 

“I really do look like him..” Edward murmured. “Wait. Is the picture moving? How is it doing that? Magic?”

“Yeah, wizarding pictures can show people moving around,” Hermione answered.

“How long ago was this picture taken?” Edward wondered.

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. 

“About three or so years ago. It was during my fourth year at my school,” Harry explained. 

“Ah,” Edward replied. “I’m guessing this was you then?” He pointed at Harry’s younger self who was fidgeting, clearly not wanting to be in the picture. Without waiting for an answer, Edward moved onto the other two people in the picture. “And who are these people? They seem to be the same age as Cedric, while you seem to be much younger than them. Are they your friends too?”

Harry nodded. “Their names are Fleur and Viktor. I met them and became friends with them through a competition called the Triwizard Tournament. That’s why I have friends that are much older than me.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, didn’t you say he passed away in your fourth year? What happened there?” Edward curiously asked.

Harry and Hermione both remained silent. There was a pause.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Edward offered. “Sorry for being so curious about such a solemn topic.”

“It’s okay, I’ll tell you. I’m just trying to think of a good way to say this,” Harry replied, hesitating. “Cedric died at the end of the Triwizard Tournament, though not by anything in the competition itself. We got to the end together and agreed to carry the cup together so both of us could win. We didn’t realize that the cup was a portkey.”

At Edward’s obvious confusion, Harry hastily added, “A portkey is kind of like a teleportation device. We also used one to arrive here at Alaska from our school.”

Edward nodded and motioned for Harry to go on with his retelling.

“We were teleported directly to Voldemort,” Harry continued. Hermione shuddered slightly. “Voldemort is an evil dark wizard. He slaughtered countless people and had his own minions to do his bidding. Death Eaters, he called them.”

“Was he the person who killed Cedric?” Edward asked.

Harry shook his head. “One of his Death Eaters, Peter Pettigrew did. If only I took the portkey, Cedric would still be alive today. Even to this day I still regret my decision.”

“Harry, it’s not your fault!” Hermione cried. “Nobody knew that the cup was a portkey. You can’t blame yourself for that.”

Harry smiled mirthlessly. “I know that, but I just can’t help thinking. What if I took the portkey myself? Would I be dead by now? Maybe it was my survival in exchange for Cedric’s death.”

“I still don’t know much about the events that happened, but from what I could tell, it definitely wasn’t your fault,” Edward tried to reassure Harry.

Harry remained silent and managed to force out a small smile. “Thank you for your concern. Now, I’d like to go to my guest room now. I feel very tired after this long day.”

“As you wish.” Edward understood that Harry was trying to dismiss him and left the corridor quickly and silently. Harry flinched at the quick movements, still not completely used to how quickly vampires move.

“Harry, are you okay?” Hermione finally asked.

“I’m fine, there’s no need to worry. I’ll be fine,” Harry replied.

“If you say so then,” Hermione replied uneasily.

“Hermione, do you know the reason why the rest of Carlisle’s family didn’t come meet us at all?” Harry asked, suddenly remembering.

“I believe it might be that they’re afraid of us,” Hermione replied. Harry gave her a confused look. “Harry, you blocked Edward from reading your thoughts and sent Tanya flying with only one word. Who knows what they think of us? They probably think we’re really really powerful, certainly capable of defending against them, so I think they’re trying to limit possible confrontations with us.”

Harry mused over her words and slowly nodded. Hermione’s words made sense. Satisfied with the answer, Harry started walking again.

They eventually found their way to the guest rooms. They quickly decided on which room they wanted, and Harry quickly bidded Hermione a good night before disappearing into his new room.

The guest room was lavish and was filled with extravagant furniture, just like the rest of the house. The entire room was probably the same size of the dorms Harry lived in at Hogwarts. Feeling extremely tired, Harry decided that he’ll leave everything else to be done tomorrow. He quickly cleaned up in the bathroom and changed into his pajamas. He silently turned off the lights before flopping onto the soft refuge of the bed.

Definitely different from Hogwarts. 

As Harry was dozing off, he suddenly noticed that someone was in his room. He pretended to sleep, calming his heartbeat and evening out his breathing. 

The figure moved closer to him and stopped by his bed. Harry tried not to tense up, retaining his state of relaxation. As he laid there, the figure started to speak. Harry strained to hear what the person was saying.

“You are certainly an enigma, Harry. Eventually, sooner or later, I’ll definitely figure you out,” the person murmured. Harry stayed absolutely still. Harry finally let himself move again when the figure exited the room. Whose voice was that? It was a male voice, that was certain, and it sounded familiar. Could it be… Carlisle? Harry was confused. Why would Carlisle sneak into his room when he was sleeping? Harry decided that he was too tired to think about it now.

_ Better save confusing thoughts for tomorrow _ , he thought. Gradually Harry fell asleep listening to the owls hooting and the soft breeze of the wind.

  
  



	7. Let's go on a Vacation!

Harry woke up feeling refreshed. He stretched lazily and eventually made up his mind to journey downstairs for the inevitable clash when he would meet the rest of the vampires. He quickly got dressed and made his way to the edge of his guest room, his current sanctum. He took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself before he pushed opened the door and stepped outside. He jumped a little when he saw someone outside the door but then relaxed again when he saw that it was Hermione, feeling a little foolish.

“Good morning!” Hermione greeted cheerfully. “Are you feeling well rested?”

“Yeah,” Harry said smiling. “Good morning to you too. Shall we go down together?”

Hermione nodded, and they navigated through the maze of a house downstairs. Harry heard voices and moved towards them. Hermione suddenly grabbed his arm shushed him, motioning for him to stay still. They silently stood there, straining to try to hear the conversation that was going on inside the room.

“...should hand them over to the Volturi,” said a female voice. Harry thought that it sounded like Tanya. Who or what was the Volturi? “We can’t keep them here! The Volturi are bound to find out that there are humans that know our secret sooner or later. We should just give them over to them and-”

“No,” Carlisle said sharply. “We’re not going to just hand them over so easily.”

“And why not? What good will that do for us? Carlisle, you’re too soft. I get that you like humans and want to help them out of the kindness of your soul, but we can’t just keep them here,” another female voice chided. 

This time a male voice replied. “Carlisle, I think you’re getting too attached to these humans. What’s wrong with letting them meet the Volturi? It’s not like they’re going to hurt them anyways.”

“It’s not just the threat of them hurting them. If they find out about their unique abilities and powers, the Volturi might want to recruit them for their vampire army.” Carlisle replied.

Vampire army? Was the Volturi some form of military in the vampire world? Why would they want an army anyways? Harry was growing more and more confused. 

“Harry and Hermione, I know you’re out there listening in! Talk to us instead of just standing outside,” Alice cheerfully called out. 

Harry froze. How did Alice know they were standing outside? Then he remembered. She had divination abilities. Ah. Harry and Hermione slowly walked into the room, noticing that all members of the family were present. He noted that everyone had golden eyes, and felt relieved at once. Harry didn’t know whether all the members of Carlisle’s family would be vegetarian or not.

An awkward silence filled the air. Harry struggled for what he should say.

“Who are the Volturi, and why do you want to hand us over to them?” Hermione blatantly asked. The vampires looked startled, perhaps expecting more subtlety. 

“The Volturi is the largest and most powerful vampire coven, and they created the vampire laws. They’re basically considered to be the vampire government,” Carlisle slowly began. “Humans are not allowed to find out about the existence of vampires. If found out by the Volturi, the humans will be... Silenced.”

“What?” Hermione asked. “But at Hogwarts, our school, we learn all about vampires! Does the Volturi not know of the existence of witches or wizards?”

“Perhaps,” Carlisle mused.

“Carlisle, we need to decide what to do with them now. If the Volturi finds out that we’re secretly protecting humans from them, they could be irrational and decide to eradicate us along with them. I say we exterminate them ourselves before they even get the chance to find out!” An elegant blond woman spat out angrily. The man beside her tried to calm her down in vain as she shook free from his grip and stood up suddenly.

“Rosalie!” Carlisle said sharply. “They’re our guests! Please be rational about this situation. If we bring them to the Volturi, who knows what they might do to them?”

“If we don’t, who knows what they might do to us?” Rosalie fired back. “Besides, why do you care about these humans? It’s not like they’re anyone important!”

“We can’t just sacrifice them to the Volturi! Besides, we’ve never even heard of this wizard society before. We should gather information-”

“I think you’re just trying to make up excuses, Carlisle,” Rosalie replied coldly. “If this matter only concerned your safety, I wouldn’t care. Since it concerns the fates of all of us, I have to intervene and try to prevent unnecessary deaths. Two lives are nothing compared to what we built up as a family.”

Carlisle stared back at her in stony silence. 

Harry gathered up his courage and coughed, causing all the vampires to swivel around and look at him. 

“I say we should go see the Volturi,” He began, attracting confused looks from the rest of the vampires, who were expecting him to be vehement about not meeting the Volturi. “We should explain to them about our situation, rather than lie in wait and let them assume things on their own. Besides, what harm could it do? I’m just Harry.”

Hermione scoffed slightly. “Just Harry? Just Harry, who led us through the war? Who defeated Voldemort with his teenage friends? Harry, you’re extremely powerful, and the Volturi will probably see your potential right away.”

“I say we take a vote,” A female vampire with brown caramel hair suggested. “We’ll listen to what the majority wants. Is that okay with you, Carlisle?”

Carlisle nodded. “That’s a good idea, Esme. Who wishes for Harry and Hermione to go see the Volturi?”

Tanya and Rosalie’s hands shot up immediately, followed by a blond woman standing next to Tanya and the man next to Rosalie with some hesitation. Alice looked apologetically at Harry before she raised her hand. She whispered something to the man next to her and he quickly raised his as well. Noticing that Alice raised her hand, soon every vampire in the room was raising their hands apart from Carlisle.

“I guess we’ll have to go see them then,” Harry said, trying to sound more cheerful than he felt. He was confused by Carlisle’s actions. Why did he felt such a need to protect them from the Volturi? Rosalie was rude, but she did have a point. They were strangers to the family, after all. Judging by what the vampires told him already about the Volturi, Harry thought that even if they tried to evade them, the Volturi would probably still learn about their existence. He glanced over at Carlisle, who was frowning intensely.

“It’s okay Carlisle, it’ll be like a vacation with Harry and Hermione! We’ll be back before you know it,” Alice said cheerfully. “I’ll go buy four plane tickets right now.” She stood up when suddenly the man next to her clasped her arm.

“Why four? Do you need to go too?” The man beside her asked her desperately. “Did you see it?”

“Yes, Jasper. It’s okay, though, I should be fine.” With that statement, Jasper hesitantly loosened his grip on her arm and Alice shot him a quick smile before gracefully exiting the room.

Everyone was dead silent after Alice left.

“Can I at least get an introduction from everyone before being shipped off to my death?” Harry said as he attempted to lighten up the mood a little bit. He received blank stares. “As you may already know, I’m Harry Potter. Nice to meet you.”

“And I’m Hermione Granger,” Hermione added.

The vampires begrudgingly introduced themselves one by one. Harry was overflooded with names. He tried his best to memorize all of them. 

“I remember that Alice mentioned plane tickets. When and where will we be flying to meet the Volturi?” Hermione asked. 

“Alice will probably be able to get tickets for either today or tomorrow,” Jasper replied. “I know that she is very persuasive.”

“The Volturi live in Volterra, Italy.” Carlisle continued on. His face fell slightly but then he quickly regained his composure. “I’m sorry in advance that you have to meet them. Hopefully, nothing bad will happen, but the Volturi aren’t exactly known for being kind rulers.” He trailed off, looking anxiously at Harry and Hermione.

“Why did you come here anyways?” Rosalie interrupted. “Your accents are clearly European, so why would the pair of you just randomly decide to appear here and start creating trouble for the rest of us?”

“Rosalie!” Emmett admonished. He looked towards Harry and Hermione with an apologetic expression. “However, she does make a point. Can you tell us why you decided to come here?”

Harry glanced at Hermione, unsure who should be the one to explain. 

“We came here to look for our friend named Cedric, who passed away a couple years ago,” Hermione stated flatly. “We originally received reports of sightings of him in this area, so we decided to come here to investigate. However, after talking to Edward, we’re sure that the sightings were false. Believe me, it wasn’t our intention to find out about this coven of vampires.”

Rosalie didn’t exactly look placated with this explanation, but she nodded in acknowledgment.

“From who did you receive these reports?” Emmett asked. “Sorry for being so nosy, but it isn’t exactly reassuring to have the possibility of a magical society knowing about our existence.”

“From our school headmistress,” Harry replied. Wait. Did McGonagall ever say anything about who told her about the reported sightings?

“We don’t actually know who exactly found the pictures of Edward,” Hermione said slowly. “Professor McGonagall, our school headmistress, was the person who told us about the sightings, but she never actually mentioned who got the photos for her.”

“That’s certainly strange,” Carlisle mused. “Would it be possible that someone knew about our existence and purposely led you here? Do you have any enemies that might have wanted to lead you to somewhere potentially dangerous?”

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. 

“Maybe?” Harry said. “I probably have many enemies from Voldemort supporters, though now that all of them are in Azkaban, I’m not sure how any of my enemies would be able to reach through McGonagall to get to me.”

“Who or what is Voldemort?” Esme curiously asked.

Harry slightly squirmed. He really didn’t want to explain everything that happened to him, especially to all these people that don’t even know about magic and the wizarding world. 

“I’ll just put it like this. Voldemort was a mass-murderer who supported pure-blood supremacy- people who were born into families that were all witches and wizards.” Harry began.

“Was?” Rosalie asked suspiciously.

“I killed him during the war,” Harry replied bluntly. “I really don’t want to talk about it right now, if that’s okay with you.”

The room was silent. Harry knew that the vampires were probably burning with curiosity about the war, but had enough sense not to bombard him with questions right away. 

Suddenly, without any warning, Harry saw Alice slip back into the room, holding up four tickets. She flashed a grin.

“We’re leaving tonight! Better pack everything that you need, Carlisle. It’s going to be a long trip.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm incredibly sorry for not uploading for like... half a year! Please be patient with me, as I'm struggling to write more while balancing with the rest of my life. Regular chapters aren't guaranteed, but I'll definitely push out the next chapter in less than half a year. Thank you for the continued support and enjoy!


End file.
